homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddy Osborne
Madeleine 'Maddy' Osborne is a teenage runaway who runs away from home with her boyfriend, Spencer Harrington after his father, Ian doesn't approve Maddy as a girlfriend to Spencer and that made Maddy's parents angry and forbid her to date Spencer. Maddy and Spencer runs away from home together and arrives to Summer Bay. Maddy falls ill and she and Spencer were found living in a local high school. They later end up at the doorstep of Roo Stewart and Harvey Ryan's house, saying they are brother and sister, who are travelling around Australia. Storylines Maddy and Spencer goes to Summer Bay Caravan Park and ask Roo Stewart for a caravan. The following day, they eat breakfast in The Diner, but cannot pay for it. Spencer promises to come back with the money. While she is on the beach, Maddy meets Romeo Smith, who offers to give her surfing lessons. She and Spencer later spend the night on a boat, before moving to the local high school. Roo learns that they are there and when Maddy gets sick, Spencer calls her. She and Harvey bring them both back to Summer Bay House for the night. Maddy and Spencer run away, but struggle out in the bush. They return to the caravan park and discover Romeo locked in the shed. Maddy fetches Roo to help and she and Spencer decide that they can trust her. Maddy later reveals that she and Spencer are not brother and sister, but lovers. Maddy explains that she and Spencer met at school and began dating, but his father did not approve of their relationship. They ran away to be together. Roo and Harvey take Maddy to the hospital and she is diagnosed with viral meningitis. Shortly after she is released from the hospital, Maddy's mother, Tanya, comes to see her. Spencer decides that they should return home and leave. Maddy and Spencer eventually return to Summer Bay. Maddy starts to wonder if she is ready to have sex with Spencer, she feels she is ready but Spencer disagrees and they fight, but later they reconcile. Spencer's brother, Chris comes to Summer Bay. Chris begins to annoy Maddy and Spencer, and becomes a "third wheel" in their relationship. Maddy was furious when she saw Sasha's best friend, Rosie Prichard kissing Spencer, but Maddy forgives her. Maddy was jealous when she sees Spencer, hanging out with Rosie, thinking that he and Rosie are a couple, but was shocked when she learnt from Spencer that he only there for Rosie, because she is raped by her abusive boyfriend, Alexander Mullens and that he got Rosie pregnant. But Spencer couldn't rekindle his relationship Maddy and he and Maddy breaks up. Maddy becomes increasingly jealous of Spencer's new relationship with Sasha Bezmel, especially when they sleep together weeks into their relationship. Determined to prove that she doesn't need them, she grows close to Casey Braxton by receiving coaching from him, much to Roo's concern. They nearly sleep together, but Casey rejects her at the last minute, upsetting her. Roo gets the wrong end of the stick and believes Casey tried to pressure Maddy into sleeping with him and kicks him out. When Maddy tells her the truth, she allows Casey to move back into the caravan park. At Bianca and Heath Braxton's wedding reception, she almost had sex with Josh Barrett , who she has only just met, but Casey pulls her away. As they drive home, they are run off the road by an angry Josh and his brother Andy. Maddy is knocked unconscious and pulled from the burning car by Casey, which explodes moments later. Maddy makes a full recovery, but Casey badly injures his spinal cord and is rendered in a wheelchair. Whilst Casey is in hospital, Maddy becomes closer to Josh, after learning he was an unwilling participant in Andy running them off the road, and they start dating. Despite what Roo and Alf think of Josh, Maddy stays with him and helps Josh to find somewhere to stay by letting him sneakily stay in her bedroom. They soon get caught out by Marilyn, who tells Roo and Alf. They throw him out and Maddy gets angry and runs away with him but returns. Maddy was shocked when Josh got shot by his mother, Debbie and Andy blames Maddy for Josh in hospital. But Heath tells him to stop and Andy apologises to her, and she forgives him. Josh and Maddy breaks up when Police Sergent, Mike Emerson questions Josh about Mangrove River High (the school where they stayed) burnt down. Josh then escapes from hospital and goes to Ricky Sharpe for help. Soon, Maddy and Nate Cooper takes him back to the hospital. Soon Josh recovers from his injuries and lives with Maddy. Andy soon returns and ask Josh to come back to Mangrove River with him and orders him to stay away from Maddy. But Josh refuses. Soon, Maddy meets Oscar MacGuire, Zac MacGuire's nephew and became his close friend. Maddy defends Oscar from Mangrove River student, Matt Page when he bullied Oscar in school. Maddy meets Oscar's twin sister, Evelyn and attends to a beach party where, Andy secretly drugged her, by spiking her drink, and goes wild and wooing with Matt. Maddy and Josh attends to a music festival and they later sleep together in a tent. Maddy helps Sasha and Spencer when their relationship starts to suffer but as a result of this, Spencer gets confused and kisses Maddy, who recoils straight away as she loves Josh and she agrees with Spencer to never tell Josh about the kiss. However, Josh overhears them talking about it in the school hallway and becomes upset. Maddy gets comfort from Oscar, but Josh became jealous over Oscar, thinking, Maddy is flirting with Oscar and that Oscar takes an interest on her. A few weeks when Roo left Summer Bay to go to Las Vegas to see her aunt, Colleen, Maddy behaves badly at Alf, but tells Josh she did it because she misses Roo and behaves badly so that Alf can call Roo to come back home. Maddy organised a dance party and ask Josh to come with her, but he wanted to concentrate on his studies for the school exams. Maddy helps Spencer to impress Evelyn by asking her out to the party. During School Exams, Maddy was first to finish her exams and after getting her results, she realize she miss a few questions and didn't pass. She became jealous when Josh pass his exam and she didn't. This angers Josh when Maddy plays as the victim. Evelyn confronts Maddy at the diner for hurting Josh and warns her not to break Josh's heart, cause if she does, Evelyn said she'll be there for him. Maddy and Josh were able to reconcile. A few months later, Roo returned home from her trip. Maddy ask Roo if she could move in with Josh, so Marilyn Chambers, her fiance, John Palmer and John's foster, son, Jett James could have more space, but Roo refused, which upsets Maddy. One night, Maddy found her unconscious at home and calls the ambalance. But Nate was unable to answer his phone when the hospital tries to reach to him. Maddy pushes Josh away when she wants to be with Roo. After a few days, Roo wakes up and that she secretly traveled to Peru during her trip to Las Vegas. Maddy's new school principal, Sophie Taylor who tells her that she must repeat Year 11, which devastates Maddy. Maddy tries to call Josh, but he never answer her calls and she learnt from Oscar that Josh was with Evelyn and turns up at the farm and was shocked to see Josh badly bruised. Evelyn said that Josh got bashed up at the Caravan Park and Maddy was angry at him for coming to Evelyn instead of her and ask them what's going on between the both of them. Josh said nothing, but Maddy said well, they're here, together and walks away in anger, telling Josh that why can't he get help from his actual girlfriend. Maddy then ask Evelyn if there's something going on between her and Josh, but Evelyn said that she and Josh are just friends, but Josh admit the truth about him kissing Evelyn a few weeks ago, which causes her and Josh to break up. Maddy began to skip school after Josh began a relationship with Evelyn and Spencer encourages her to return to school and Maddy sees Josh and Evelyn as a couple and in class, Maddy began to humiliate Evelyn and Josh defends Evelyn and Zac tells them to stop and tells Maddy that he doesn't want this kind of behaviour in his class. Maddy gets angry at Zac for blaming her and taking on Evelyn's side and tells Spencer that she wants to quit school. Maddy meets up with Oscar at the gym and Evelyn sees Maddy trying to flirt with Oscar to get back at Evelyn. Oscar spends the day with Maddy and takes her to his house. Oscar tells Maddy that he liked a long time and she kisses him. They soon slept together and Evelyn was shocked. But Maddy tells Oscar that it's a mistake, devastating him. Maddy decided to get a job at the gym since she never wanted to return to school and ask Casey if she can work for him, but Casey refuses since Roo told him not to give Maddy a job. This angers Maddy and that she confronts Roo at the diner telling her to stay away from her and that she can't make her go back to school. Casey soon gives Maddy a job at the gym and Maddy delightly accepted. Maddy started working in the gym, and Roo is not happy. Maddy began to clean up at the gym and Roo came to the gym to see her and was angry at Casey for letting Maddy clean up at the gym. Roo accepts Maddy to work at the gym with Casey which delights Maddy. Maddy still loves Josh, despite denying it many times. She declares war on Evelyn, and vows to win Josh back. But as Maddy tries to become friendly with Josh, Evelyn realises she is not okay with the two being friends. She says this to Josh, but he tells her she can’t decide who he is friends with. The two reconcile and Josh agrees to keep away from Maddy, much to her disappointment. When Oscar invites Maddy to the formal, she only accepts after discovering Josh will be there too with Evelyn. When he doesn’t turn up, she has a miserable time, but at the same time is glad Evelyn got stood up. When Casey dies, and Josh runs away as he blames himself, Maddy finds him and jumps at the opportunity to win Josh back. When she asks if she can do anything for him, he kisses her, and the two end up sleeping together. When the two later talk again, Josh asks her not to tell anyone, for he doesn’t want to hurt Evelyn. But Maddy tells him she still loves him and asks him not to block her out, which is responded to by Josh asking her to leave. At Casey’s funeral, Josh admits to Evelyn that he and Maddy slept together, which leads to Evelyn marching up to Maddy in front of everyone and slapping her in the face, accusing her of using Josh’s vulnerability to try to win him back. Maddy and Evelyn run off in opposite directions, leaving a sorry Josh behind at Angelo's. Alf finds Maddy crying in the corner at the gym, and lectures her about who she is becoming, before ordering her home. Since then, when John and Marilyn's wedding arrives, Maddy buys herself a new dress to wear for the wedding and brings Oscar as her plus one. Roo realised Maddy has become a spoiled brat and convinces her if she wants to show her that she's an adult, then must act like one. At the wedding reception, Maddy attempts to take a glass of champagne, but Roo stopped her and Spencer shows Maddy some soda drinks. Maddy sneaks like a snake and stole a whole bottle of wine and takes Oscar with her, saying to Oscar to get out of the reception with her. Maddy gets more and more drunk and wants to go for a swim at the beach with Oscar, but he refuses. Roo finds them and was shocked when Maddy had drank the whole bottle of wine and was furious at her. Another day, Maddy stole Roo's credit card and spend on it for shopping for new and expensive dresses. She also bought new clothes for Oscar and Oscar discovered that Maddy stole Roo's card and had lied to him that she had her own and was angry at Maddy. Maddy tells Oscar to get out of her life and Roo found out from Oscar about Maddy stealing her card and confronts her at the gym. Maddy then kisses Oscar, but he rejected her. Since then, Maddy bought new shoes and a new shirt for herself, and stole money from the gym, which Andy discovered. Maddy was terrifedd when her new boss of the gym is Brax and was scared of him. Brax found out Maddy has been acting strange around him and Andy and that Brax fired her from the gym. At Surf Club's movie night, Maddy feels sick and tired and she collapsed. At the hospital Nate revealed to her that she's pregnant. Maddy decides to go through with the pregnancy. Maddy then told Josh that he's going to be a father. But when Marilyn points out Maddy looks way more than eight weeks pregnant Oscar could be the father of her child. When she went for the ultrasound, Nate finds out that there is no baby and realizes that Maddy has cancer. Which shocks Maddy and tells Oscar about it and not Josh. Maddy was also shocked when Josh found out from John that she has cancer. Josh tells Maddy that she can talk to him, and that he wants to help her. But Maddy turned down the offer, saying that she has Oscar and Spencer by her side. At the hospital, Oscar gave Maddy a pink Teddy bear as a gift, which Maddy named it Pink Ted. Nate tells Maddy that she might in infertile, which means that she might be unable to have children. Maddy goes to her first chemotherapy session at the hospital with Oscar by her side and tells Oscar to get her something to eat and he goes to get her something to eat. But when Oscar arrived back, he found Maddy gone and found a letter and her pink bear on a chair. As Oscar reads the letter, Maddy's voiceover reads the letter and Maddy's letter says that she leaving the bay for good and she's sorry, but it's the only way. Maddy's letter says to Oscar that she loves him, Roo and Alf, but there's nothing that they could do to help her.